AIRJEE ISLAND
by ChocolateDog101
Summary: Bella, Rose,Edward,Jazz,Alice, and Em were all on the same airplane. They didn't know each other though. On the way to Figi the plane tore up and left them stranded on a deserted island. What will happen when they are forced to know each other to survive?
1. Where am I?

_**A/N:**_

_**Well hello there people :) This is one story I got inspired to do. If you ask me I'll tell you how I got inspired. AIRJEE ISLAND is the name thank you :) Sorry for any mistakes..I don't have a beta yet. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little short because it's the first. Any questions just review or PM. You can follow me on twitter (at)chocolatedog101. I will most likely answer questions from there. Well enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own twilight. I just play with the characters of .**_

'Everyone for flight 736 please standby for the next twenty minutes.  
Thank you.'

I sat down on one of the cheap plastic chairs in the airport. I took  
my carry on off my shoulder and fished out my Blackberry from my back  
pocket. I turned it on and went on Facebook immediatly. I had 5  
messages on my wall.

'Omg Bella! I'm going to miss you! Have fun! -Angie'

'Bitxch yu bhetta gett dem bois,,,-Lauranz duhh!'

'Adios chick. Have a safe trip. Te amo. -Gabbie'

'YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND GET BACK TO COOK ME SOME FOOD! Just playing  
hunny. Love you. -Dad'

Typical dad always thinking about his stomach first. I read the last  
one and smiled.

'I love you baby. I'm going to miss you. I'll be waiting for you and  
if you have any trouble just call me and I'll take the first flight  
there. -Jakie boo'

My baby was always thinking about me. Too bad he couldn't make it to  
the airport because he had an important business meeting he had to  
attend to. I sighed and leaned back against the chair. I closed my  
eyes for a second and imagained myself in Figi already enjoying the  
beaches and tropical food. I'm really happy to get out of Arizona.

My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Izzy for some reason.  
I have shoulder length black hair and brownish greenish eyes. I'm  
fairly pale and am 5'5 and slim. I guess I'm okay looking.

I hear the chair next to me sqeak.

'Jeez this airport needs some new chairs fast!' I thought.

I just kept my eyes closed. This is no time to meet new people. I hate  
meeting new people. It's not that I have a hard time making friends,  
it's just that I have a hard time trusting people. 

**"Ladies and gentlemen , flight 736 is here. First class passengers please line up in with your ticket in hand. Coach will be called in thirty minutes."**

I put my phone in my back pocket and went to reach for my carry on. I got up and started walking towards the gate when I looked back at the man again. He was looking at my ass. Ugh, figures. I started walking towards the gate and waited patiently in line. I'm so excited I'm almost bouncing in place. It was my turn to give the woman my ticket. I gave it to attendant when my phone started vibrating. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. It's a text from Mom.

_**Honey do you know where my red silk blouse with the ruffles is?**_

Of course that's mom. I just text her back. This is going to be my last text to her for a little while. I'm going to miss my mom.

"Um Miss? Here's your ticket." The ticket woman said.

"Oh! Sorry, thanks!" I chuckled nervously.

I took the ticket and started my way through the hallway and to the airplane.

"Hello," the flight attendant said cheerfully with a fake smile on her face.

"Hi."

_5B...5B...5 ah 5B!_

I opened the compartment above y seat and put my carry on in it. I shut it tight and sat in my seat. I leaned back a little and closed my eyes, waiting for everyone to get on.

"Hi!"

"Oh SHIT!" I yelled. I quickly put my hand on my chest and turned my body towards the voice. There sat the same man that was next to me in the airport. I just stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh I'm sorry for scaring you Isabella. My fault," he sincerely said while shaking his his head.

I just kept staring at him. This guy is seriously creeping me out.

"Yeah...uh...ok," I half-whispered.

I got up out of my seat to retrieve my carry on when I bumped into someone. I started falling back into my seat when two strong arms caught me.

"Woah there!" Said a booming voice. I looked up to see an enormous man...probably 6'5...with piercing blue eyes staring back at me with a goofy grin on his face. He looked so adorable and I probably would have giggled if his hands weren't hurting my arms so much. He must've saw the pain in my eyes because he let go of me with the grin still intact.

"Well hello," he let the 'O' go long.

"Um hi," I whispered shyly while looking at the ground and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

He took my hand that was playing with my hair and brought it up tp his lips. He kissed it while still looking at me with those eyes and winked.

I gasped. I couldn't believe someone like him was flirting with me.

"I have a boyfriend!" I blurted out.

_Damn it Izzy! You just had to ruin it!_

_Oh shut up. It's the truth._

Both the Devil and Angel on my shoulders disappeared when I looked back up to Blue Eyes. The twinkle in his eyes faded a little. I started to say something when a texan drawl interrupted us.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt this little lovey dovey fest, but I need to get to my seat!"

I looked over to see a curly blonde male glaring at me with honey colored eyes.

"Sorry dude, but you could be a bit nicer," Blue Eyes huffed and went to find his seat again. Honey Eyes glared at me and maneuvered his self around to sit in the seat across from me. Just my luck. I had to sit next to grumpy man here. I noticed as everyone started coming in the plane that I was still standing in th isle. I sat in my seat forgetting that all I wanted to do was get my Ipod to listen to music. Now I had to sit next to blabber-mouth-ass looking-old manish dude.

Seemed like this was going to be a long flight. Ok well technically it was, but longer now.

**'Bing ding ding' **

**Everyone please have your seat belt on, we are going to begin takeoff in ten minutes.**

I tuned out all the safety rules because I've heard it a thousand other times. This is no different.

**"Thank you very much. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are in the air for about ten minutes. If you need anything else just press the yellow button above your head for any assistance. Have a nice flight."**

_**Four Hours Later...Still on the Plane**_

This has been the longest flight ever! I know more about the man next to me than I would ever admit. Honey eyes has been snoring for the past three hours. And Blue Eyes was nowhere to be found. First class is not all that different than coach. I have a big headache right now. I took off my seatbelt and got up to get my carry on. I opened the compartment and grabbed it. I sat back down and dug through it to see if I had any advil.

_Tampons...lipstick...wipes...nuts...half eaten chocolate bar...where is the stupid advil._

As the shifted the bag with my knee, I heard something fall on the floor. I looked down and saw a blue and white bottle.

"Advil!" I cheered.

"Shhh!"

I looked up to see Honey Eyes awake and glaring again at me. I smiled sheepishly and picked up the bottle. I pressed the yellow button and waited for someone to come. After thirty seconds..

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Can you get me a cup of water please?" I asked smiling.

She walked away to get me my water. A minute later she came with a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

I swallowed the two pills. I put the Advil bottle back in the bag and started zipping it up. Then that's when it came. A big round of turbulence started shaking the whole plane. I dropped my bag and tried to put my seat belt on.

**"Everyone please sit back down and put on your seat belt!"**

I looked around the terrified faces and saw people tumbling out of the bathrooms.

I heard a baby crying in coach. I looked to my left and saw that one of the guys that ran out of the bathroom fell and hit his head against the metal edge of the armrest. I tried to look a little closer and saw that he was bleeding now. I looked up and saw that the food crate was rolling down the isle towards the guy on the floor. I hurridly unlocked my seat belt and knelt down. I grabbed both of the mans hands and started pulling him. He was very heavy.

"Here let me help you," said a blond who was getting out of her seat. I looked to my left and saw that the food crate was getting closer and closer.

"Yes please," was all I could say to the woman.

She stated pushing and was pulling. We were able to get him in my seat.

"Ah!"

I looked up and saw that the food crate had hit the woman hard and she went flying to the wall. The plane had gone up on it's head and I fell back into the strangers lap. I looked behind me and saw that he looked like he was about to wake up any moment. I got up to sit in the seat behind him when another wave of turbulence hit the airplane. I stumbled and grabbed the headrest. I was able to get in the seat behind me. Just as I put my seat belt on I heard a loud screech and groan. I looked behind me and saw that the airplane had torn in half and the tail of the airplane was falling down in the ocean. Soon all the yelling and screaming got six times worse, and that was just with the first class people and a few coach.

All the gravity and air force was really hard on us. The woman and the crate flew out. Same with a few coach passengers. I was so scared and I could feel my chair slipping. I couldn't handle it and I started yelling with my arms flying everywhere. Soon my seat gave up and started flying out the airplane when someone caught my arm. I wanted to scream, but my voice got caught in my throat. It took all my strength to lift my head up, but when I did, I saw these two beautiful green pair of eyes staring right back at me.

Then my arm started slipping. This time I screamed. I flared my other arm trying to hold on with that one too, but the wind was too powerful. But then I got hold of my other arm. Green eyes tried getting my other arm but failed. My arm kept slipping even more.

I looked down and saw that our half of the plane was falling quick to the ground. The pressure was becoming stronger and my arm kept slipping and slipping. Soon he was holding my hand.

"Arg! I got you! Don't you worry!" Green Eyes yelled.

I looked up and saw that he really wanted to believe that. I wanted to believe that too. Soon my hand slipped and I was falling to the sea. Last thing I saw was a pair of green eyes staring at me and a man yelling before black consumed me.

_**In Isabellas Dream...**_

_**I opened my eyes to fire everywhere. People were running around and crying with blood on their faces and clothes. **_

_**It was dark, but light enough to see everything that was going on. I heard people yelling. I started walking towards the big fire. **_

_**I saw a body half burnt. It startled me to see this. He had copper hair and from what I could see, he was tall. I knelt down next to him to see if he was alive. I had a strange pull to him. I didn't want to leave him.**_

_**Then so low, almost low enough that I could've missed it, he whispered my named. **_

_**I gasped and looked up to see his face. It didn't look like he said anything. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. This time my gasp was caught in my throat. **_

_**It was the guy I last heard. It was the guy I last touched. It was the guy I last kissed. **_

_**Then he was gone. I looked around and noticed that nobody was paying attention to me or him. They were all screaming and running away from something. I looked up, then I looked down. I placed a kiss on his forehead. **_

_**I turned around and saw a fireball being thrown my way. I couldn't yell, scream, or get away. I just stayed there with him. Then I felt my face burning. I didn't move. Everything turned black.**_

_**I still stayed there with Green Eyes.**_

I got up startled. The dream seemed so real. I touched my face to see if it was burning. I felt something wet. I looked at my hand and saw that it was bloody. I started hypervelenting. I looked around and took in my surroundings. There were trees everywhere around me. I looked up to the sky and saw that it was still day time...or morning. I sat up and looked at myself. I had cuts all over my hands, arms, back, and felt like on my face.

I got up, but then fell down. I was losing a lot of blood and was dizzy. I had to get out of here though. I ripped a bit of my shirt and lifted it up. There was a deep cut on the upper part of my shoulder. I winced as I tried to move it. I took the cloth and tied it as good as I could with one hand. I sighed and put my head down for a minute. When I felt less nauseous, I got up. I was feeling a little bit better.

I didn't know where I was so I just started running towards one direction. I think my luck found me because I ended up in a beautiful white sand beach. I started walking towards the ocean and breathed in the air. I was hungry.

"HELP!"

"HELLO! ANYBODY THERE!"

"AHH!"

"BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I started hearing cries on the other side of the beach. I quickly walked because I couldn't run. I'm afraid I would fall. When I turned on the curve I was shocked at what I saw.

Our half of the airplane was on fire. The propeller was also on fire. The wing was sticking up and looked like it was about to fall any minute. I looked around and saw people yelling or crying. I saw that some were dead from being crushed with airplane parts. Some were cut on their head and others were just stumbling around. I saw a small lady struggling to get something off her legs. I ran to her to help.

"Hi. Do you want me to help?"

Small Lady looked up and I saw that she was crying.

"Yes please," she said while sniffing.

I examined the airplane tire. It seemed a bit heavy, but I have to help her.

"Ok Miss, I'm going to need you to suck in and be as tiny as you can and pull out slowly ok?"

Small Lady nodded.

"Ok on the count to three. One...two," I put my hands on the tire,"three!"

I saw her suck in and pull out as I pushed the tried to push the tire. Finally she slipped out. She got up and jumped in my arms.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I didn't think anyone would help me. Thank you!"

I giggled in what seemed like a long time since I've done that.

"You're very welcome," I told her smiling as I put her down.

As I was putting her down I saw copper hair going into the forest in the corner of my eye.

"Um I'll talk to you later ok? I have to do something real quick." I told her as I walked as fast as I could to the forest where copper hair disappeared to.

I moved branches and walked over small animals and then I tripped over a damn rock.

"Oomph."

I groaned and looked up to see Green Eyes looking at me.

"Uhh hi," I breathed.

He just kept looking at me. I got up and started walking over to him. I sat down crossed legged in front of him and just looked at him.

"Your alive," he said toneless.

I looked at him. He was playing with his fingers looking anywhere but me.

"Yes," I whispered, "all thanks to you." I looked away.

He didn't say anything for a few moments. The he exploded.

"I let you slip out of my hands! You could've died because of me! Because I wasn't strong enough!"

I looked at him again and stared in his eyes. He seemed broken. I was searching for something in his eyes, but I don't know what for. He seemed pained. For some reason I didn't like seeing him like that. I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. I hugged him and rested his head on my chest.

"You hear that?" I whispered. "It's still beating because of you."

Then my voice grew bigger.

"I'm alive because you held me for as long as possible risking your life for a stranger. I could be in the middle of the ocean floating around dead! But you saved me. And I am grateful. You deserve everything but this! I would now do anything for you."

I cupped my hands on both of his cheeks and lifted his head up. I looked at him dead in the eyes.

I went down to whispering again. "Anything you want me to do for you."

He breathed in a ragged breath and started crying in my shoulder.

I wasn't lying about the pull I had for him. I would do anything for this unknown man.

_**A/N:**_

_**I know it's short, I'm sorry but it will get longer as it goes on. Please please review and tell me if it's good or needs more works. Remember to follow on twitter (at)chocolatedog101. I will most likely answer there. Oh! And if you want, you can give me more ideas! I will pick one idea per chapter! Thanks! And please review! You will get your own personalized Edward with gun sexy picture ;) With your name if you send your name to me. Well bye :)**_


	2. Dumb bitches and Boyscout tents

_**WARNING: KIND OF LONG AUTHORS NOTE, BUT PLEASE READ.**_

_**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I've been so busy with all the things at school and with my family. But now I'm going to make an effort to write whether I have a pencil and paper, my ipod, or a napkin and ketchup. (Just kidding about the ketchup lol.) **_

_**Thank you : DEDII , GILLIS6 , SHERRY80 , ARABIAN BEAUTY , ADADANCER , XXXBULLETXXX , and CHELSEACULLEN for reviewing!**_

_**This chapter is for XXXBULLETXXX for giving me such a great review that made me smile.**_

_**Shout out to : ADADANCER ! :)**_

_**Remember you can follow me at twitter (at)chocolatedog101**_

_**Please review! I love everybody who reviewed and alerted this story! Love you all.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT..**_

_**Previously on AIRJEE ISLAND...**_

_**Isabella was on her way to Figi when the plane broke down and crashed on a deserted island. So far she has met the stranger, Blue Eyes, Golden Eyes, Green Eyes, and Small Lady. After helping Small Lady, she followed Green Eyes who felt guilty becuase he let her slip when she fell out of the plane. Isabella calms him and thinks she has a pull to him...**_

_**Here it is! Second chapter to AIRJEE ISLAND!**_

**Izzy POV**

He soon stopped crying and his breatheing became even. I looked down and saw that he was asleep. Obviously he was tired after everything that has happened. I thought back to what has happened and still cannot believe it. I shifted my position and laid Green Eyes on my lap. I started stroking his hair and hummed a soft song.

A rustle in the trees startled me. I whipped my head to the side and saw that it was Small lady. Her hair looked disheavled and she had bags under her eyes. She looked a mess with all the cuts on her face and her designer jeans, I assume, torn to almost shorts.

"Are you alright?" Small Lady asked softly.

I nodded my head and looked down to the head that was currently on my lap. I sighed.

"Can you help me?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"Sure, with what?" She came over and knelt down. I looked up and saw that she had these big round blue eyes. They reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place as to who.

"Just staying with him until I come back. For some reason I just don't want to leave him alone." She looked at me and I just noticed what I said.

"Um...you know," I stuttered, "just in case some animal comes or something."

She just looked up to me like she knew something. I just shook it off and started walking my way back to the accident.

Not much has changed since I left. But it seemed so much quieter except for the few people who were crying. I looked around and saw that all of the flames had gone out. Some people were holding a half burnt bible with a necklace, praying. Others were comforting others who were in worse shape and one guy was going around passing out airplane food.

He was getting closer to me. I went to look around the airplane to see if I could find anything useful. I spotted a pink rhinestone luggage towards the water. I went up to it and saw that it had a lock, but thankfully it was broken. It must have gotten like that during the crash when we landed. I removed the lock and opened the luggage. All I saw were clothes, clothes, and more clothes. It all looked like it could fit a baby. There was nothing useful. I sighed and got back up.

As I turned around I almost collided with the guy who was passing out food earlier.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry ma'am."

During the collision, I had fallen down and all the food the guy had, had dumped on me. I couldn't find it in myself to be mad though. I wiped the ice off my eyes and looked up. The guy looked almost scared.

"Ma'am," He started talking, " I didn't mean to. I am so sor-"

I stopped him midsentence because it wasn't entirely his fault. Ok it was. If he wasn't so close to me this would have never happened. But right now in this situation, I just couldn't deal with it. Instead I acted calm like it was alright.

"Save it please. It wasn't your fault OK." I looked up and flashed him a huge fake smile.

He started apologizing again but I glared at him and he stopped.

He reached out his head and I took it. He pulled me up and I inspected the damage he did to me with food. I had rice all over my hair and tartar sause everywhere. I also smelled like seafood. I hate seafood.

I looked up and looked at the guy more closely. He was very tall and muscular. He looked down at me with big blue sparkling eyes. Aha! He was the one I was trying to figure out. He's Blue Eyes!

"I'm Emmett," He gave me a cute smile.

I looked at anywhere but him.

"Isabella."

"Well Isabella, nice to have a name for you," He said with a cheeky smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was kind of funny and I forgot about the whole food thing.

"So I saw you in my sister's suitcase...were you looking for anything in particular?"

I stared at him wide eyed and blushed. I couldn't believe he caught me looking into some strangers suitcase, let alone his sisters.

He reconized my facial expression and laughed heartly.

"Oh it's Ok. In this situation I would do the same thing."

I laughed at his comment. He would be the one to enlighten me in this situation.

"Soo...do you need help with anything?" he asked curiously.

"Actually yeah. One of my friends is sleeping and I was hoping I could find a blanket for him."

I didn't understand why I was so nervous while I was asking him this. It's not like I like him or anything. Ok he is a little cute but still.

"Yeah you won't find a blanket in there. My sister is such a fashionista that if she can't wear it, she won't pack it."

I laughed at what he said.

"Do you even know what a fashionista is?"

"Umm I think so. My sister always says it to decribe herself. Why?"

I just laughed at him. Not in a mean way though.

"So do you want me to help you find a blanket? Because I think I have one in my suitcase," he nervoulsy said.

I smiled a big cheesy smile and nodded my head. He took my hand and started walking towards the other end of the beach where there was a makeshift tent already set up.

"Quite the camper," I joked.

"Yeah," he chuckled, " I was in boyscouts when I was a little kid so I kind of know a little bit about surviving and all that stuff. "

"Well I think that would become useful here, " I flirted while touching his arm and leaning into him.

We walked in the small tent. By small, I do mean small. A person could barely fit in here let alone two and there was already a woman in here. The woman had tan skin and long legs that went on for miles. She had bight red hair with big blue eyes and a tank top with shorts. What is it with everybody having big blue eyes?

I also looked around the the tent and there was a cardboard box filled with about five waterbottles. On the other end was a blue suitcase and there was a blanket on the other end of the tent.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Emmett asked.

The woman was too busy painting her nails that she didn't here us come in. She looked up when Emmett said something and just rolled her eyes.

"Nice way to talk to a lady," she snorted sarcasticly.

"Well this is my tent and you just came in here like you own the place. If you could just tell me your name I could let you stay here..."

The woman looked up again from painting her nails and rolled her eyes again. She was very rude, someone I wouldn't like to be friends with. She was getting on my nerves by treating Emmett this way. She put the bottle of nail polish down and stood up. She took one of the water bottles that was in the small box and pushed passed both of us, banging her shoulder into Emmett.

"I'm Rosalie," and she dissappeared after that.

I held my urge to go to her and pull her stupid fire red hair out of her stuck up snobby ass.

"That girls a bitch and you just let her take your water bottle like that." I was angry and fuming. I did not like bitches like that.

"It's alright. She was probably shocked about what happened and doesn't know how to act about it," he just shrugged his shoulders and went to the suitcase in the corner.

"I'm shocked too! But you don't see me going into anybodys tent and acting like a bitch!"

"It's because no one else has a tent."

"You know what I mean," I argued. But I just let it go. If he was OK with it then I won't say anything else. He sighed and turned around and stood up. He walked up to me and gave me a blanket and a sweater.

"Here's what you wanted, plus a sweater," he went back and got a water bottle and threw it to me, " and some water. I hope thats enough." He looked down at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered. He just nodded his head. I bit my lip and waited for something. I don't know what though. We both just stood there awkwardly looking around avoiding each other.

"Well," I started and he looked up when I heard a branch break outside. We both turned our heads.

"It was probably just a squirrel or something," Emmett stated, but his eyes seemed far away.

"Yeah," I whispered.

I started to leave when he said something.

"If you need anything, feel free to come back here."

I turned around and gave him a small smile then walked back out. Everything seemed calmer than before and some people started up some fires. I didn't notice it was getting dark out.

_I better hurry back to where Green Eyes and Small Lady is, _I thought to myself.

I started walking around trying to find the small path that lead to them when the red haired girl came back. What's her name again...Rosie...Rosalind...who cares.

"Watch where the fuck your going. I don't have time for little dirty girls to be touching me."

I looked at her shocked and she just sneered at me.

"What the fuck is you talking about Rachelle? Bitch don't you see yourself...your as equally dirty as anybody else here," I talked back to her.

"Bitch please, I didn't mean it like that and it's _Rosalie_. I was talking about your hoish self. I saw you running after a man in the bushes then saw you walk back out with your clothes more wrinkled than before. And you were probably trying to get it in with the man in the tent. I know a ho when I see one so don't try to smack talk me with your little self," as she finished the sentence she pushed me a little with her hand. I got pissed off.

I threw the stuff I had in my arms on the sand and launched after her. I punched her straight in the mouth with my right arm and tried to do the same with my left but she ducked on that one. While she ducked and my left was still in the air she tackled me to the ground. I grabbed her hair and started hitting her head with my other fist. She took both her hands and started choking me then punching me with one of them. I started shaking her head by her hair and her fists were now missing my face. I let go on one hand and punched her three times in the face before she dug her nails in my face and scratched. I rolled us over and started punching her again in her face while I straddled her. She was just kicking her legs and trying to get ahold of my face. Soon I was just punching air. Someone picked me up and that girl got up and started running towards me when someone grabbed her from behind. I turned around and saw that it was Green Eyes.

"What in the hell is going on in here," yelled a throaty texan drawl. It was coming from the side where red head was. I still don't remember her name. That's when I got a good look at her. Her hair was now messed up sticking up everywhere. She had a cut below her swollen eye and it was bleeding. Her lip was also torn and she was bleeding from her mouth. I messed that bitch up bad and she deserved it. I wouldn't be surprised if her face was all purple tomorrow.

"That BITCH! She launched herself at me and started hitting me!"

"It's because you deserved it you stuck up ho!" I yelled back.

"Enough! yelled a powerful voice behind he. He let go of me and stood between me and red head.

"This is no time to fight. We are all in the same position. It doesn't matter who's a ho or who's a saint. It doesn't matter if you are rich or poor. We are all stuck on the same island where we are probably not going to be rescued. Fighting won't solve this damn problem."

I glanced over at red head and saw her spit some blood out. I couldn't help but smile. Green Eyes looked around and kept on talking.

" We all need to get in groups of eight or ten so we can all get food and water. The sun is going down right now so we all just need to get some rest for tommorrow." He stopped and looked around. Then looked at both me and the girl.

"You two go wash up and stay away from each other. If I hear you guys fight again I will personally make sure you two survive by yourselves and each other." Then he left.

Before he left I saw his eyes and they were cold. I looked at the girl and she was talking to the Texas guy. I walked up to where I dropped my stuff and picked it up.

I also noticed that after the fight, I didn't see Emmett anywhere.

I went through those bushes again and I put the blanket down on the ground and balled up the sweater for a pillow. I layed down and closed my eyes. Tomorrow is going to be a new day.

But I couldn't help the creepy feeling I had like someone was watching me.

**Stranger POV**

I couldn't help but follow Isabella after I heard she fought someone. She is so beautiful. Ever since I saw her in the airport and in the airplane I fell in love with her. I didn't want anybody near her. I got very jealous when I saw her with those two different guys. I was about to go to her when she was looking through a pink suitcase when a guy dumped food on her. That asshole! I would never do that to her. I could tell she was pissed but then saw her flirting with him.

Then she left to go with him in his little tent. I was angry from how long they were in there together until I saw a sexy redhead come out. I looked back at the tent and waited a few minutes. I got up and started walking close to the wood to hear what they were talking about. When I got close enough I could hear voices, but couldn't hear what they were saying so I walked up closer when I stepped on a branch. It made a loud _crunch _sound. I stopped and listened but apparently they heard it because they stopped talking. I scooted back behind a tree just in case they came outside but unfortunetly, I couldn't hear what they were saying.

After a minute I heard someone walking away and saw that it was my beauty. I was about to go follow her when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and saw that it was that Emmett guy.

**A/N**

**Well thank you guys for reading and again I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. If I get a lot of wonderful reviews like last time then I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up in less than a week. Thank you for my readers :) Please review and remember to follow me at twitter. **

**I'm have pictures of my characters on my profile so you can see it.**


	3. Blondes and Brunettes

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for updating so late. I'm so glad for all of the positive feedback. Thank you all so much. **

**This chapter is more to get into everybodys mind. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. More reviews gives me more inspiration. **

**Trivia question: ****What do you think AIRJEE stands for. First correct answer gets a surprise! :)**

**Thank you: **_**Lizzard43, ADADancer, xxxbulletxxx, Dedii, Gillis6, Sherry80, ARAbiANbEAUty, ChelseaCullen **_**FOR REVIEWING!**

_**Shoutout to:**__** xxxbulletxxx**_

**This chapter is dedicated to: **_** Lizzard43**_

**Also follow me on twitter (at) chocolatedog101**

**I do not own anything. Stephanie Meyers owns everything.**

**And here is the story.**

**Edward POV**

I woke up as I heard the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I slapped the snooze button and rolled over. I was close to falling alseep again that I did not hear my door being opened.

"Honey, are you awake?"

I groaned and rolled over again. I felt like a dog. I felt someone softly shaking my shoulder.

"Babe, wake up. We're going to be late for our flight."

I sat straight up. That was a big mistake because I was on the couch and fell on the floor. With all of the extra work I had to do, I had forgotten that we were going on vacation today. I looked up to my stunning girlfriend, Tanya, looking worried. Still on the floor, I grabbed her leg and made her fall on my lap. That was another mistake. I had not noticed she had two cups of coffee in her hands and it soaked me.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I jumped up and started dancing around like an idiot. The coffee was hot as fuck and I was naked. (I liked being nude in my own apartment.)

Tanya just sat on the floor laughing like it was funny.

"Oh it's funny huh?" I said to her playfully. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't even speak. Then I noticed that she had no coffee on any part of her body. I ran up to her and picked her up. She started squealing as I ran towards the bathroom and put her in the shower.

"Edward no!" She yelled while still trying to catch her breath from laughing too much.

"Oh yes," I smiled and then turned it on. I took the shower head and pointed it towards her.

"Edward!" she yelled while laughing, "I'm sorry! I beg for mercy. I beg for mercy!"

I pointed it away from her and grabbed her by her waist. I started kissing her on her neck. I backed her into the wall and felt her. She was so soft and so sweet. I took of her heavy,wet shirt and started fondling her beautiful breasts.

"Edward," she moaned, "as much as I love this, we're going to be late for our flight."

I pouted. "Can't we just catch the next flight?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes that I know she can't resist.

"No hun, this _is _the next flight." I sighed and stood straight up.

"Fine," I kissed her on her lips, "but you're driving the car this time."

_**40 minutes later... **_

"Edward are you ready?"

I grabbed my JC Penny watch and yelled back.

"Yeah!"

I went to get my passport and other airport shit when two slim arms wrapped around my waist. I felt soft lips pressed up against my neck and give me a kiss.

"You like my outfit," she whispered in my ear.

I turned around and looked at her. She looked so sexy with high heels and skintight light blue caprees. She had on a tight white blouse that showed her cleavage nicely. Her hair was around her in wavy waves and had on minimal makeup. Tanya was one of those naturally beautiful women. She hardly needed make up and had a great body. Sexy long tan legs, flat stomach, and a D cup chest. Every guy would love to be with her, but I have her.

I walked up to her and kissed her.

"You look beautiful," I whispered back. She smiled and picked up her passport.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied while turning the light off on my way out.

We made it to the airport with perfect timing. There was rarely anyone in line so we went to someone at the desk. After we got our tickets and information, we went to security. It was one of those new things where they look at your body naked. It felt disgusting, but I went through it quickly. Tanya, on the other hand, had to get checked with those hand metal wands.

The man ordered her to stand on one of the mats and raise her arms. He waved the wand thing around her arms and face. Then when it got to her breasts it beeped. He looked up to her.

"It's a heart chip," she told him. Then it went down to her stomach and it beeped again. She lifted up her shirt and said it was a belly peircing. It went down to her pants and it beeped another time.

"It's my goddamn metal belt loop you perv!"

"Ok, let her go," said the man ready to forget all about it.

Tanya grabbed her stuff and walked back to me obviously pissed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't like aiport security baby."

"I know. But we all have to do it."

We walked to our gate number and sat down in one of those plastic chairs. Tanya took her iPod out and started to listen to music. I took my iPad and checked my work from there. I was a very busy person with a very important job. There were no breaks. I was always working. After a few minutes I smelled something like coconuts and looked up. A brunette sat down in the chair across from us. She started to look at her phone. I went back to my pad and tried to work again, but that smell was so intruging.

I looked up again and saw that she had closed her eyes. I looked at her face more closely. She was beautiful. Not as pretty as Tanya, but close. Instead of the long, wavy strawberry blonde hair, she had short straight black hair. She also had full pink lips that should be illegal. Her chest was also pretty nice and so were her legs.

"Edward, what are you staring at?" When I heard Tanya I knew I was in trouble. I looked at her and her face looked annoyed.

"Nothing baby."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing. You were staring at her, weren't you. What? Do you want her instead of me?" Before I could answer, she stood up and walked away.

I groaned and stood up. I really don't want to fight right now. I just want to have a good time in Figi. I walked towards her. She was standing near a red haired woman.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Honestly." She looked at me like it wasn't enough.

"You know you are the most beautiful girl here. In this country even! Nobody is even as close to how beautiful you are." She looked down and smiled. I took that moment to hug her. While I hugged her, I noticed the red head looking at Tonya. She had firey red hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had big breasts and long shaped legs also. I am a man. I can't help but look. And when I can't get Tanya to handle my needs, I get beautiful women like the red head to satisfy them. At least our relationship is still going and we rarely fight. She is starting to get on my nerves though with her new found jealousy. Ever since I started 'working more' and not spending as much she has been more jealous. Truth be told I'm just getting tired of being with her. But she is a good peice of ass so I'll stick with her until after New Years. Only seven months away.

They called our seats and we separated. She looked up to me and kissed me on my lips.

"I love you," she sighed.

"Same here."

We gave the ticket to the lady (who does have some nice big breasties) and started boarding the plane. We quickly found our seat since it was in First Class and sat down. I buckled my seat belt on and closed my eyes. I wanted to take a nap real quick. I fell asleep fast before directions and take off happened.

_**4 hours later...**_

I woke up to a stiff neck. We were still up in the air. I looked at my watch and about four hours had passed. I hate long flights. I looked over and saw that Tanya was asleep also. I had to pee so I took off my seatbelt and stood up. I went to the bathroom, but not before looking at all the sexy ladies. After I took care of my needs, I started walking back to my seat. Suddenly there was a big shake on he airplane. I lost my balance and the last thing I felt was my head hit something before everything went black.

I started to get some feeling and I felt something on my lap. As soon as I felt it, it was gone. I opened my eyes and heard everyone yelling and screaming. There was a lot of turbulance on the plane. Then I heard a loud screech and groan and everyone started yelling even louder. I looked back and saw that half of the airplane broke apart and was flying to to the ocean. Women and men were flying out of our part of the plane. Then I heard a loud yell behind me. I saw that it was the girl that I saw at the airport.

Her seat started slipping with her along, and it was about to fly out with the rest of the people. I quickly got up and grabbed her arm. She lifted her head and looked straight at me. I could finally see her eyes. They were a brownish green and they looked very scared. I felt an attraction to her, but that quickly went away when she started slipping. She looked like she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She started slipping again then she started screaming. I was trying to grab hold of her other hand, but couldn't. I was so scared that all I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears. I think I said something to her, but couldn't remember. She slipped again to the point where it was only fingers to fingers. I could feel tears getting in my eyes when she fell to the sea.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I looked at her straight in the eyes again before she dissapeared. I started crying for failing both her and me. I heard a big rumble then a big impact. I fell out of the plane and hit something grainy. It hurt so much and I heard a big explosion. I opened my eyes and all I could see was fire. I heard the faint sounds of people yelling. I got on my knees and started coughing. Then I remembered Tanya.

"TANYA!" I yelled. "Tanya!" I couldn't believe it. I let two people die in my own hands. I wanted to cry again, but I couldn't. I had to get away from here. I saw a path into the trees. I tried my best to get up and ran into the forest. I went into a small clear spot. I sat down and started thinking. I thought of nothing at first. Then I thought of my beautiful girlfriend Tanya. I couldn't believe she was gone. I feel like it was all my fault. Then I let that girl slip out of my hands. I could've saved at least one person!

I faintly heard someone behind me.

"Oomph."

I turned around and saw a pale, dark haired woman. She looked up and I realized that it was that girl! I was happy, but then I couldn't show any emotion for some reason.

"Uhh hi," she said quietly.

I said nothing. She got up and started walking towards me. She sat crossed legged in front of me. I still had not said anything. Then I was able to say, "You're alive."

I couldn't believe it. She was alive! ALIVE! I wanted to jump for joy then I remembered Tanya. I was happy that this stranger was alive when my baby was dead!

I looked away from her and started playing with my fingers. I heard her say something, but I didn't register it. I saw her look away though. That's when I exploded.

"I let you slip out of my hands! You could've died because of me! Because I wasn't strong enough!"

She looked at me and I looked at her. All I could think of was Tanya. I was heartbroken that she's gone know. She craawled over to me and sat on my lap. I put my head on her chest.

"You hear that?" she whispered, " It's still beating because of you."

Then her voice got louder.

"I'm alive because you held me as long as possible risking your life for a stranger! I could be floating around in the middle of the ocean dead! But you saved me. And I'm grateful. You deserve everything but this. I would now do anything for you."

She cupped my cheeks and lifted my head up. She looked me straight in the eyes and then whispered, "Anything you want me to do for you." I breathed in a shaky breath and broke out sobbing on her shoulder. I was so sad that Tanya was gone. I wanted her back. I didn't notice when I went to sleep.

I was having this beautiful dream. I was with Tanya again. Then she started vanishing.

"Tanya NOOO!" I tried to get her back.

"Don't leave all alone baby."

She had vanished all the way, but I heard her voice.

"You don't think I know that you've been cheating! I have called your office before and they said you weren't there. I have brought some dinner for you! All to know that you were out with other girls! You deserve this. You deserve this!"

I felt myself falling down a black hole. Around me I saw all of the memories I had with Tanya. Then they were squashed. They were soon replaced with all of the girls I have slept with and thought about. The last one ending with the red head.

"You will regret ever hurting me Edward Masen Cullen!"

I woke up startled. I looked up to some big blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I ignored her and went through the forest.

Where did that girl go.

I saw that everything had kind of calmed down. I was walking on the beach when I saw two familiar heads. It was that red head and that girl! They were fighting on the ground. I ran up to them the same time some other guy did. He grabbed the red head and I grabbed my girl.

_My girl?_

I meant that one girl. I need to know her name. She was still throwing punches.

I heard the guy say something.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Hmm, an accent.

The red head started talking first.

"That BITCH! She launched herself at me and started hitting me!"

"It's because you deserved it you stuck up ho!" The other one yelled.

"Enough!" This and the dream together had gotten me pissed. I let go of the girl and stood between them.

**"**This is no time to fight. We are all in the same position. It does not matter who's a ho or who's a saint. It doesn't matter if your rich or poor either. We are all stuck on the same island where we are probably not going to get rescued. Fighting won't solve this damn problem."

I looked around and saw that the black haired girl was smiling at something. I kept talking.

"We all need to get in groups of eight or ten so we can get food and water. The sun is going down so we need to get rest for tomorrow."

I looked around again. Then I looked at the girls.

"You two go wash up and stay away from each other. If I hear you faught again, I will personally make sure you guys survive by yourselves." I looked at the girl one more time before turning to leave.

I was just walking around not sure of what to do. I sat down on the floor and laid down. Before long I was asleep again.

**Authors note: Thank you guys for reading. And please review. Remember to follow me on twitter (at) chocolatedog101. Bye :) **

**Trivia question: ****What do you think AIRJEE stands for. First correct answer gets a surprise! :)**

**The next chapter will be about Rosalie and Emmett (They are not together) and then the story will continue from then on again. Later in the story I will tell you about Alice and Jasper.**


	4. Nice butts and Deadly knifes

**Hi everyone! How is everybody? See this chapter got updated way faster than before :) I decided to change this chapter up. Instead of you guys reading about Emmett and Rosalie, I will continue on with the story. I think I'm sure you guys want to continue on first.**

**I want to thank everyone. I have 15 reviews so far, 923 hits, 17 faves, and 9 alerts. I would absolutely love it if I can get 25 reviews, 1000 hits, 20 faves, and ten alerts :D **

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Lizzard43, xxxbulletxxx, and Sarah. I think I wrote back to all of you guys since it really wasn't that many to write to. **

**I love the love I'm getting from Lizzard and Bullet for sticking from the begginning, even though I have been updating slowly. So this chapter is for the both of you!**

**Also good job on the question, pretty much all of you got it right. How about this one?**

**Who is the stranger? Haha, tougher. Anyways to the story that I do not own at all. Only S. Meyer.**

**Previously: ****I put the blanket down on the ground and balled up the sweater for a pillow. I layed down and closed my eyes. Tomorrow is going to be a new day.**

**Izzy POV**

I had a weird dream last night. It was like I was fighting this unknown dark force. I couldn't really figure it out though. It was pulling me and pulling me and I could not get away. It was sucking the life out of me. Then suddenly, I felt something grainy in my mouth. I think it was trying to poisen me. I started choking and tried to scream for help. The thing is that I couldn't hear my own voice. It was muffled, like I was pressed against something. I tried to move and then felt a sharp pain in my neck. That's when I woke up.

"Ugh." I sat up and rubbed my neck. It was so fucking sore, it wasn't even funny. I opened my mouth and sand fell to the ground like a sandy waterfall. Disgusting.

"Not a morning person I presume?" I looked up, but my vision was blurry. Not that it stopped me from recongising that voice.

"I am, but I always sleep in a very comfortable bed." He held his hand out and I took it so he could pull me up. "I never knew sand was so uncomfortable."

"Yeah well, you know." He started to say something but stopped. I walked up to him until I felt dizzy.

"You ok?" My vision was coming back now and I looked up at Emmett. He looked confused, but sexy. His shirt was all torn and wrinkly. His pants had a red spot on them and he was barefoot. His beautiful curls were all over the place. He looked like a sexy caveman to me. I almost felt something between my pants before he asked me something again.

"Huh?" I stupidly responded.

"I said when was the last time you had something to eat."

"Uh, two days ago."

"Two days ago? We've only been here for a day!"

I sheepishly smiled up at him.

"I skip breakfast everyday to save some ti-"

"Skip breakfast? Gasp! How can you! It's the best meal of the day. It helps your muscles work better throughout the day."

I couldn't help but laugh because he was flexing his arm muscles and kissing them.

"Well if you haven't noticed," I lifted my arm like a limp noodle," I don't have any mucles." He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulders like a rag doll. I was now facing his butt. He started walking and I squealed when he slapped my butt.

"If you were at my house, you would have all different kinds of muscles. I have my own motto to follow. Because beggin time is bacon time!" He boomed out.

I laughed again. "You got that from a dog food commercial!"

"Hey," he said playfully," your wrong. Dog food commercials got that from me." While he pointed to himself. I rolled my eyes, happy that he coudn't see me because I was still facing his butt. Which was deliciously cute.

"Can you put me down now? I think I can feel my blood behind my eyes." All of a sudden I had standing in sand again. I almost missed being picked up from him. Almost.

"Stay here," he said while he ran inside his tent. I just kinda stood there for a second. Then after two minutes I got impatient. I started to walk in there to see what was going on when he came out and hit me. I fell to he ground.

"Shit! I told you to stay out here. Are you ok?"

I groaned and got up.

"Yeah, sorry." I was rubbing my nose. It kind of hurted. I looked at him then his hands. He had some sort of knifes. I pointed at them.

"What are those for?" He then had a giant grin on his face, nicely showing off his dimples.

"These," he narrowed his eyes still smiling, "are for hunting."

I squealed. "Hunting?"

"Yeah, for our breakfast. How else are we gonna eat?"

"Um, well I was thinking the plane had some food...in there?"

He sighed, quietly chuckling to himself.

"Isabella,"he started out, "look at the plane. Do you think it would have food?"

I turned around and looked at the plane. I felt kind of stupid because the plane was like a piece of burnt toast that splattered everywhere. All of the food would be gone by now. I nervously chuckled and turned around.

"Maybe," I smiled.

"Hahaha, silly Izzy," He put one of the knifes to his other hand to free a hand. He then grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to the forest. "We are going hunting!"

"Aww!" I whined while I just followed him.

**RosaliePOV**

Ugh! I can't believe that pale ass bitch made me bleed. My face was probably hideous! Ugh! I just want to yell!

"Ahhhhh!"

There I got it out. I slipped my fingers through my hair and realized that it was tangled beyond means. I also realized that I slept with my makeup on! I looked at my shirt and saw that it was ripped up. I don't care. I got it like a month ago. It's close to it's expiration date anyways. I looked at my nails and they looked fine. Then I saw that my pinky was chipped. I refrained from screaming, but I was so mad. I hope I made that bitch ugly. Well uglier than she was already.

I got up from the little place I called 'Fucking Paradise.' It had my suitcase and some water bottles around it. Aw fuck! It was just a patch of sand in the middle of some other people. I went to my suitcase and opened it. I'm sure I brought my mirror from home. I need to see what I looked like. I took all of my clothes out of it until I found. I took a deep breath and turned it around.

"! That bitch that bitch that BITCH!"

Most of my face was swollen. It was red in some places and purple in others. I had two black eyes and a busted lip. I wanted to kill that bitch. I took one of the water bottles and found my cosmetics bag. I washed my racoon eyes and found that my black eyes were a little lighter now that the eyeliner and mascara was washed away. I also washed away all of the dry blood. I looked at my face again. It didn't look all that better.

I got my foundation and applied it all over my face, mostly around my eyes. I then got concealer and dabbed it around my eyes again. After that I got my dark red lipstick and put it all around my lips. Then a little gloss and glitter. I looked into the mirror again and saw that some of the black eyes were visible. So I finished up my eyes with eyeliner and eyeshadow for a smokey eye effect. It did kind of take away the black.

I looked into the mirror again and noticed that my hair was all matted and had a lot of sand in it. I grabbed a comb and brushed it out. I needed some conditioner, but it was silky smooth in a matter of minutes. I wet it a little to take most of the sand out. I looked into my mirror and saw that I was almost to my beautiful self. I think this is the best I can do. At least I looked better than most of the people here.

I started to take my clothes off when I saw that one big guy and that bitch go into the forest. I got up and ran towards them. I didn't care that I had no shirt on. I caught up to them quick.

"Hey! Where you guys going?"

The big guy and that girl turned around.

"Hunting!" Damn he had a loud voice. I don't think he knows if me and that girl faught, but who gives a fuck. I batted my eyes and pushed my cleavage forward. I'm glad I had on my favorite black lace bra on.

"Can I join you guys?" I shined my best smile. He seemed dazzled for a second.

"Uh sure." I noticed he was looking at my chest, so I looked at the girl. She was looking at me with confusion. I mouthed to her ' Ima take him from you bitch.' She rolled her eyes and mouthed back ' Try.' She then pulled on the big guys arm and talked to him.

"Baby, I'm starving," She pressed her chest to his arm. "When are we going to eat?" She pouted like a pathetic puppy then looked at me with a smirk. Two can play at that came slut. I ran up to the big guy and grabbed his other arm.

"Yeah when are we going to eat?" I touched his chest. "You know big guys need to eat and you look like you eat nice tasty meat." I whispered in his ear then passed my hand across his crotch. I heard his breathing quicken.

"Slut," the girl whispered. I ignored her and payed my attention to the guy. I took his arm and placed it on my chest. I whispered again.

"I have the meat that you want." I licked his ear. The girl then pushed me which caused his hand to fall.

"Why did you push me?" I said it nicely so I can look innocent in front of this man.

"Because you're a slutty bitch trying to take him!" I was laughing on the inside. This girl does not know how to play the game. I thought of my gucci boots getting scratched to get fake tears in my eyes.

"What? Why are you calling me those mean words. I'm just hungry." I let a tear fall.

"Yeah Izzy? Why?" The big guy came up next to her, obviously upset.

"What? She's the one who was rude to you and took some of your stuff!" She pointed to me.

"Yeah, but I was in shock about what had happened." I walked up to the big guy and gave him a hug.

"I felt so bad over what had happened that I went to pray to God to forgive me. I couldn't find you after that to say sorry because this girl, " I turned around and faced her, " jumped at me and started throwing punches like a lunatic!" I buried my face into chest and started fake sobbing. I heard her gasp and stutter.

"No! It was her fault, I mean I...I...she!" I looked at at his face and saw sadness, anger, then calmness in his eyes. I smiled. I almost had him. I needed to think of something quick. Then that girl said something again.

"She hit me first!" I turned around and faced her.

I sniffed. "If I hit you first then you would've had a mark on your face. Look at my face!" I tried to wipe my makeup off as best as I could with my tears and my hand. I turned around and showed him my face.

"I obviously don't know how to fight if I look this bad. I'm ugly now!" I sobbed again to his shirt. I felt his hands rubbing my back.

"Shh, Your not ugly. Your not ugly at all. Your very beautiful." I coughed and wiped my eyes. I looked up to him.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Really."

"I just can't believe there are so many horrible people in this world."

"But.."

"Save it Isabella!" I looked at the big guy.

"I can't believe I was starting to like you. But now I see the really you. Hurting other people and shit." I smiled but quickly hid it.

"Why do you do that?"

"I'm didn't even do an-"

"Never mind! I don't want to hear it. Let's just get some breakfast real quick." He took my hand and started walking when I stopped him. I had an idea where I could have him.

"Wait. Your knifes." I ran back and got them picking both of them up. Then I faced on of them to me and walked towards that girl knowing what to do. Since he couldn't see me I had my normal face on. I talked in a sweet voice though.

"Being me, I'm going to forgive you or it would be a sin not to. Here," I held the knife out, " we can still be friends."

She realized what I was doing this whole entire time because her face looked shocked, then she had this menacing look.

"I don't want to be friends with you." She pushed my hand back into my body just the way I was hoping she would do. I pushed it a little into my body making it seem like she stabbed me on purpose.

"Ow!" I feel to the ground not faking my tears. It kind of hurt, but not really.

"Isabella!" He came and ran to my side. He looked up to her. "How could you do this!"

She just looked shocked and was unable to say anything. I groaned just for effect. He picked me up and held me by his side.

"I want you to leave!" I looked at the girl and she looked at him. Then she looked at me. She seemed so mad but I didn't care. Nobody messes with me. She just stepped back then ran back to the beach.

"Let God be with you and forgive your horrible actions!" I yelled towards her laughing on the inside. Shit I got him! But I don't want him. What should I do. I looked down at the knife that I dropped. If I don't want him, nobody should have him. Especially that pale girl.

"Are you ok...?"

"Rose," I looked up and smiled.

"Rose," he breathed.

"Yeah, I can make it."

"Maybe we should go back to the beach." He started walking me back.

"No! I mean no. I don't want to. I'm hungry."

"Yeah I can get the food for us," He tried to pull me again.

"No, no. I'll be fine. I really want to go." If this bonehead can't get a clue, I might not even go ahead with my plan.

"Ok, I guess," He scratched his head. We started walking through the jungle looking for something to eat. After five minutes we found a mango tree.

_This should be far enough._

"Stay here and catch them ok?" I nodded. While he started to climb the tree, I gribbed the knife tightly.

_Now or never._

I ran up behind him and stabbed him in the back, literally. He screamd and fell on the ground.

"Fuck!" He looked up at me confused. I knelt down next to him.

"If I don't want you, nobody can have you." I raised the knife again and stabbed him.

**Authors note! Well did you guys like it? First cliffy. Please review and let me know :) Rose is evil right? Lol. **

**Just let me know what you think and I'll be as happy as Christmas morning!**

**If you guys have questions, I always write back to you guys. Also follow me on twitter (at) chocolatedog101**

**Give me some love with sugar please!**


	5. Godly Gods and Stalkers

**Hey everybody :) I'm not going to let you guys read an extra long authors note this time because I know I haven't written anything in so long. Just letting you know that this chapter is going to be a little about each character. Hope you enjoy and I don't own anything twilighty.**

**BPOV**

I ran back to the beach crying. I couldn't believe she did that, actually I could believe it, but I couldn't believe he fell for it. I could obviously see past her and I don't know why he couldn't. Fucking awesome. Once I got to the beach, I started walking around a little bit, tired and hungry. I don't know what I'm supposed to eat now! I went to sit down close to the shore because I didn't feel like standing up anymore.

I'm tired, hungry, dirty, and annoyed. These few days have been the worst ever. I then remembered Edward. He seemed so mad when he separated me and that girl. I hope he isn't mad at me anymore. I would be so upset. I felt something touch my shoulder and quickly turned around ready to fight.

"Woah woah easy there tiger." I looked up and saw that it was Edward.

"Edward!" I jumped up and hugged him having no idea why I was so happy to see him. He chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey..are you ok?" he asked concerned. Hmm..should I tell him? Looking up at him with torn clothes and bags under his eyes I decided to not tell him about it. It was high school drama anyways. Better to forget about Emmett anyways. If he is so foolish to take her side then he doesn't deserve my presence. Anyways, I did beat her ass.

"Yes, just hungry thats all," I smiled at him. To my surprise he took my hand and led me to the east of the beach close to those bushes where he first ran off.

"Come with me," he said smiling, "I think I have something that can help. We went through the bushes and walked a little more past from where I had found him. Of course, me being clumsy, my ass trips on a rock and would've fell on the ground if he didn't catch me. He pulled me flush to his chest, me blushing like a bride, I look up at him. My breathe hitched. He was godly. So beautiful. He had peircing green eyes, and his lips were so full, I stared at them. I think I was about to kiss him if he hadn't chuckled.

"Careful there, don't want you ruining that beautiful face." I couldn't help but blush and press my face against his chest trying to hide from him. I'm so embarrassing. He laughed a little more and took my hand whispering 'we're here.'

I look up and see a big area of sand with many things. On the middle there were two sleeping bags. Next to there were a couple of suitcases with shoes on top of there. There was some type of green weavy basket on the side. There was a bucket with water and a yellowish sponge next to some shampoo. Hmm. I look up at him and he looks down at me. He's tall.

"It's most of my stuff plus some extra things I have found. I decided that being away from those people is the best bet. I know that they will start acting wild and territorial. I know it's not much, but I have food and you can get cleaned up and..uh."

He looked nevous downcasting his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. I looked around a bit. It did seem comfortable and secluded from everyone else. He started to babble again.

"If you don't want to it's ok I know that we don't know each other that well and you might be uncomfortable and all but you know it's-"

"Edward," I laugh out, "it's perfect." I smiled at him. It really was, I don't know why he's so nervous.

**EPOV**

"Edward, it's perfect." She gave me a gleaming smile, loving the way my names easily falls off her lips. She is so gorgeous now looking at her closer. I look at her and see that her face is covered in dirt, sand, and dried up blood. Her clothes are so tattered and she only has one sock on.

I get a feeling that I have never gotten before and I want to take care of her. I walk up to her still smiling face and take her hand. I walk her over to the bucket of water and sit her down. I sit indian style across from her and move her hair to the side of her face.

She's exquisit. She has green brown eyes that are wide right now and traced around with thick long black lashes. Her nose is a little turned up in such a cute way. And her lips, oh her lips. I look at them and they are so full and supple. I just want to suck on them. They have just the right amount of poutiness in them.

I look back at her and see that she is looking at me in a dazed way. I need to stop oogling her before she gets scared or something.

"You need to get cleaned up, you look horrible." Fuck! I didn't mean it like that. Shit, I must look like an asshole now. But something incredible happened.

She giggled.

"You're not so clean looking either." She gave me one of her famous smiles and pointed at my cheek. It had a big spot of mud and sand on it when I fell asleep.

"Well," I start, "I guess we need to get cleaned up together huh?"

"Sir yes sir!" And she gave another loud giggle.

I laugh a little myself and grab the sponge. I put a little bit of shampoo on it and start to rub her face with it, the grime easily coming off. She closes her eyes and sighs in content which lets me gaze at her all I want.

**STRANGER POV**

After my little cofrontation with Emmett, I'm not afraid to say that I'm a little shaken. But oh well, he won't stop me from following my beauty. I saw her running out of the forest without Emmett. I jump a little with glee. She walks around for a bit before sitting down. There wasn't really anybody paying any attention to her so I grabbed my handcuffs and duct tape and was about to go to her when I see that red headed freak aproach her.

I almost had her! That bastard scared her and I smiled when she almost hit him but then my shit turned to a frown when I saw taht she was hapy to see him. He talked to her for a little bit and then pulledher towards the forest. I decided to go after them. I stayed a few yards behind them making sure they didn't see me.

She almost fell but he caught her. I would rather she fell flat on her face then him touch her. I'm so enraged. She's MINE! Nobody elses. He take her to a little area with suitcases and baskets and sleeping beds and started mumbling like a fool. They start talking and looking around. I see the way he looks at her. I won't let anything happen between them. I will get him and she will neer see him again. I will make sure I am the only guy she will ever talk to...

**Emmett POV**

I start climbing up the tree and not too long later, I feel a stabbing pain in my lower back. I fall off and yelp in pain. I look up and see Rosalie. She says some stuff and stabs me again where my heart is supposed to be. She gets up and spits on me and starts to walk away. I groan...the pain is so bad. I see black stuff in my vision and am starting to feel lightheaded. I try to grab the knife and pull it out only thinking one thing before I pass out.

_Please God don't let me die like this._

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm just trying to get some ground friendship started and some information before I keep going so you guys won't get confused. **

**I'm happy you like my story! Hmm who's the stranger? Oh I dunno *wink* I can tell you guys one thing though...it's not James! Not even close..I figured he'd be too easy to figure out. **

**Well gotta get started on that next chapter. Please review! They make me oh so happy and I LOVE everyone of your thoughts! And if you don't know what to say then I have two questions for you. **

**Who do you thing the stranger is?**

**Do you want Emmett to die or no?**

**Review your answer my kiddies! You don't even need to have an account.**


End file.
